Unexpected
by ShesDestinedForGreatness
Summary: summary : kagome finds inuyasha cheating on her and finds comfort in her bestfriend. Guess who it is?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 4th fanfic so please review ! thanks = ]

summary : kagome finds inuyasha cheating on her and finds comfort in her bestfriend

Unexpected Chapter 1 ( Kagome P.O.V )

It has been two years since the final battle with Naraku. Two years since Inuyasha confessed his true feelings to me. Everything was good for a while until one early morning in the the hut everyone was asleep. I suddenly woke up feeling that something was off. I look around the hut to find out that my boyfirend, Inuyasha was gone, so I left the hut in search for the lovable half-demon. I walked into the Inuyasha forest and heard strange moaning noises. Me being curious wanted to know what was going on.

As I got closer I could hear a female vocie say " I love you Inuyasha " and then heard a familiar voice say " I love you too Kikyo ". When I finally reached the voices tears flooded my eyes. ' How could you do this to me Inuyasha ' Kagome thought as she ran to the nearest village where she knew her bestfriend would be.

A few moments later Kagome walked into the hut. As she walked in to find an awake Sesshomaru leaning against the wall. ' Yes Sesshomaru is my bestfriend. We became very good friends after the final battle but kept it on the down low ' As I walked up to him he opened his eyes and stood up automaticlly smelt her tears.

" What has made this Sesshomaru's bestfriend cry? ", He asked with anger in his voice.

" Not what but who and that who is that stupid half-demon half-brother of yours! ", I said as she began to sob. Sesshomaru locked me into an embrace as I sobbed even more. When i was done crying I dried my tears. " Sesshomaru I think it's time we make it known. ", I said with a smile and he smiled back nodding his head. I waved a goodbye as I ran back to the hut wanting to get there before Inuyasha.

When I reached the hut I was relieved to see Inuyasha has not come back yet. After I took Sesshomarus's scent off me with my miko powers I went back into my sleeping bag and let sleep take over me.

First chapter done sorry if it was short !  
>I will make longer ones but please review = ]<p>

- OXxDarkAngelxXO


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter ! = ]

Unexpected Chapter 2 ( Inuyasha P.O.V )

I came into the hut to everyone still sleep as usual. My eyes slowly traveled to my beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully.

' I don't mean to hurt Kagome buh im part demon and I have needs as a ' man ' and she wasnt ready for that so whenever Kikyo's around I just run to her , im so sorry Kagome.' , Inuyasha thought as he settled onto the wall and fell into a deep slumber.

( Kagome P.O.V )

I woke up to my ' son ' Shippo jumping on my sleeping bag.

" Mommy wake up!", Shippo yelled at me as I was half asleep when I felt a famaliar aura comig towards the hut and smirked in my head.

" Ughhh what does that bastard want now!" ,Inuyasha growled as he went outside the hut to the famaliar aura. Everyone followed him out the hut and outside, many feet away, stood Sesshomaru. I decided to put on a little show. I smirked and winked at Sesshomaru and he got the message. Suddenly I ran full speed to the Youkai and hugged him tight around the neck as he did my waist. Everyone stared with a look of shock on their face. Then Inuyasha spoke.

" Kagome what the hell are you doing ! " ,the half-breed said looking furious as ever.

Ignoring his outburst I proudly said, " Sesshomaru and I have an announcment to make. " Sesshy came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled. " Sesshy and I have been talking to eachother since the final battle and have became very good friends actually bestfriends and he has helped me with all my problems in the past two years. " Everyone except Inuyasha was shocked to hear this instead he looked really pissed. ' good ' , I thought.

" Kagome what is your problem!" ,Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. " My problem is YOU Inuyasha " ,I stated blankly growing angrier by the minute. " Me! How the fuck am I your problem your the one with ' and mighty '. "

" Oh you mean just how you were with ' pot bitch ', " Inuyasha look shocked as a he began to feel sad but mostly angry. " Yes Inuyasha I know about all of that so it's over , we're done. " ,I stated calmly

" Kagome shut the fuck up because Kikyo is more woman than you'll ever be. " Inuyasha said very pissed at the idea of Kagome breaking up with him and calling his mate a bitch. " Just because I dont want to have sex with you doesn't mean Im not a woman but it means im not a kinky-hoe like your dead bitch. " ,I said with slight anger in my voice.

Then suddenly Sesshy spoke up. " Kagome would you like to stay with me for a couple of weeks " ,He asked and I nodded with a smile on my smile face. Then I felt something at my feet and looked dowwn to find my ' son '. " Mommy mommy please dont leave I'll miss you " ,Tears forming in his eyes. I look at Sesshy and he nodded. Turning back to Shippo I said , " Baby How would you like to come with me and see pretty little Rin "  
>At the his face turned happy at the thoughjt of seeing his bestfriend. I laughed and said we should go now. I walked up to Sango and Miroku each giving them a hug and Inuyasha who has been surprisingly quiet finally spoke " Kagome if you leave with him you will regret it " ,He stated darkly but I just decided to ignore him. So I went inside to pack my things and went back to Sesshomaru and Shippo. A ball of white surrounded us and we were off to the castle.<p>

Was this chapter good? I think it was ok.  
>But next chapters will be really good sesshkag and maybe some mirokuxsango Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought = ] thanks <p>


End file.
